Not Gonna Get Us
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Secuela de 'Free', Song Fic 'Not Gonna Get Us' de Tatu. Cuando vio al joven que sostenía a Tifa, Cloud decidió rescatarla de sus brazos... sin saber que ella no era la victima, sino una fugitiva tambien. TxY Traduccion


_Aquí esta la secuela de "Free", como lo prometí. Espero les haya gustado la anterior, esta está un poco más rápida… al igual que la anterior, es un __song fic "Not gonna get us", de Tatu._

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Not Gonna Get Us.**

Sentí el jalón en el brazo, justo cuando él me miraba… nos miraba.

_¡Tifa!_ –Alcancé a escuchar.

_//starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can't stop us_

_Even the night, that falls all around us//_

Corrí a su lado, escapando de aquél hombre que nos seguía, del que yo me había liberado, sin él saber que yo era otra fugitiva, más que la presa. Nos seguía, dejando a mi pobre amiga asustada, porque no había comprendido…

Me guió por un callejón oscuro, en donde me abrazó de forma protectora, y me robó un beso de mis labios. Aun podía escuchar su respiración agitada, y percibir su corazón alterado latiendo sobre mi pecho.

_No debiste, sabes que es peligroso que tu…_

Sentí su mirada esmeralda sobre mí.

_Ya me cansé de esconderme. Quiero que me vean junto a ti aunque sea imposible._

Tuve que alzar la vista para poder ver su rostro. Si, yo también estaba cansada.

_¿Qué sugieres? _–Te pregunté con la mente en blanco.

_Hagamos una promesa. Desde aquí, huiremos de todo… nada podrá detenernos._

Huir de todo. Le miré algo asombrada. Era dejar todo lo que tenía aquí, toda mi vida, e irme con él.

_//soon there'll be laughter and voices_

_And the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shinning above you//_

Me aferré a él con fuerza, mientras el aire revolvía nuestros cabellos; sabía que justo detrás de nosotros él se acercaba, dejándolo todo también para cazarlo… pero no me importaba.

Percibía la luz de las lámparas y el silencio interrumpido por el motor de ambas motocicletas; podía ver su cabello plateado brillar por aquellas luces, al igual que su traje negro… pero él se acercaba cada vez más.

_Pronto no será el único, Tifa. _–Me dijo mientras se disponía a acelerar y desenfundar su arma.

_Lo sé, Yazoo. _–Cerré los ojos pegando mí frente a su espalda, abrazándole con más fuerza. _Pronto serán más voces, más perseguidores… hasta la noche misma nos cazará, pero para mi es como si fuéramos solo tu y yo._

Sé que sonrió. Pude verlo en el reflejo de unos vitrales cercanos.

_//Nothing can stop us_

_No, now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us//_

No abrí los ojos, pero sé que combatían. Solo me aferré a él, sintiendo los repentinos giros, y escuchando el incesante choque de metal junto con disparos.

_No nos van a atrapar. _–Recuerdo que murmuré a tu oído.

Después, un repentino giro, el sonido de algo que derrapaba con fuerza, y el escape.

_¿Se ha marchado ya?_

_¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres?_

_Estoy segura. Solo quiero estar junto a ti._

Alzó su cabeza, dejándola caer sobre la mía, pues aun la tenía pegada a su espalda. Pude percibir sus cabellos cayendo sobre mí.

_Te amo. _–Me dijiste en esos instantes.

_//we'll run away to everything simple_

_Night will come down our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise they're not gonna get us//_

La silueta de Cloud se hacía menos nítida conforme nos alejábamos del lugar.

Las lámparas dejaron de alumbrar, convirtiendo la carretera en oscuridad completa; sin embargo las estrellas comenzaron con su brillo, que yo ya había olvidado. Todo estaba vacío, y sin embargo no me sentía sola.

Así, jamás podrán detenernos, jamás podrán atraparnos. Solo seremos tú y yo.

_//My love for you always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don´t understand, they don´t understand us//_

Era la primera vez que me sumía entre tus brazos sin temor. Éramos solo nosotros dos, unidos en nuestra pasión, más intensa que nunca… ya nada ni nadie era importante, solo tu para mi, y yo para ti.

Tus besos frenéticos me estremecieron como nunca, y el roce de tu cálida piel hacía que se desatara en mi algo desconocido… no había nadie más que tu, tus besos, tu roce, tu ser, tu esencia. Me intoxicas aun, me haces ser adicta a ti.

_¿Has pensado en regresar?_

Ha pasado quien sabe cuanto tiempo. No mucho, aun nos buscan… Cloud y Kadaj. Me preguntas eso, viendo lo cómoda y segura que me siento entre tus brazos… me imaginé regresando, me imaginé un instante sin ti.

_No, solo quiero estar contigo. Eres lo único para mí, lo que más amo._

Sentí tus labios sobre mi frente. Pronto tendríamos que escapar de nuevo… no me importa. El amor que siento por él me hace seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno.

_El infierno sería un paraíso si estuvieras conmigo en él, Tifa._

Vuelvo a besar tus labios. Ellos jamás podrán entenderlo, mi adorado Yazoo, que yo te amo a ti y no de donde provienes… por ti lo he dejado todo, y por ti podría morir.

Es a ti, a quien amo, a quien pertenezco.

_//nothing can stop us_

_No, now I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us//_

Espero les haya gustado mi locura sentimental...

Dedicado a mi minino Miki… te extraño mucho mi amor, y eres lo que más amo en este mundo.

Ani Li L. S.


End file.
